


Sasuke vs The Hyuuga Sisters

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, Wrestling, two on one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: After fight hinata in a match,sasuke was quite satisfied until hinata told him of a handicap match he would be in against her and hanabi  and sasuke was more then happyto give into his lust for the hyuuga sisters.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Hanabi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	Sasuke vs The Hyuuga Sisters

Saskue smirked wildly with his sharingan activated ss the hyuuga sisters activated their byakugan,both shinobis smiled with evil intent and hanabi decided to get first crack at the uchiha shows the same arrogance as the two other ninjas. 

The bell rang and both sasuke and hanabi slowy stalk each other,the slowly try to grab each other's hands,trying to trick each other but both of them lock up,hanabi applied a side headlock and rubbing her knuckle in sasuke's head,sasuke hissed but smirked as he takes hanabi to the ropes and whips her to the other side,he went for a clothesline but hanabi duck,sasuke turned to hanabi and hinata gets in and attacks sasuke from behind,dripping him on his belly.

Sasuke slowly turned sideways and shook off hinata's attack and smirked."Attacking an enemy from behind is a smart tactic but a two on one attack,what a coward."saskue said chuckling as he gets lifted up by hinata and hanabi. 

Hinata smirked with a shrug,bribing the ref with some ryo so she and hanabi can get in the ring at the same time."The hyuuga sisters never play fair,sasuke."hinata said smiling,she locks sauske in a full Nelson and hanabi delivers some chops to the stomach and chest ,hanabi grabs sasuke's by his legs and lifts him up,hinata then plants him with a double knee backbreaker, causing saskue to yell in pain.

Sasuke shrugged the pain off and smirked,ever since her little battle with the Hyuuga chimera,he enjoyed the thrill of facing a hyuuga in combat,but he was eager to facing both co clan leaders.

"Hn,*dark chuckle*."sasuke smirked as whiel the hyuuga returned smirks of their own and and hanabi looked at hinata with a nod and both women pxicked their spots,hinata turned sasuke on his stomach and picks up his right leg and applies a inverted Indian deathlock in a bridge formation as hinata bends back as her head meets sasuke while she was upside down.

Hanabi laughed and grabs the left arm and clasped her lright hand with sasuke's left hand and applies pressure on the bandaged left arm and presses her left foot on the left shoulder.

"Care to submit to hyuuga royalty?"hanabi asked arrogantly, earing a faint chuckle from sasuke who grunted in pain.

"Not a chance."sasuke said before the hyuuga sisters pulled on each ligament.

Hanabi and hinata looked at each other and hanabi moved her foot away and grabs the left arm and flups into a bridge postion for a fujiwara armbar,apply pressure on the arm as sasuke yelled in pain.

Chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah."both sisters chanted in unison as both body parts are being picked aparts.

Sasuke growls with arousing pleasure ,enjoy the soothing chants he laughed as he lust took control he and pulls and rakes the eyes of hanabi and moves around delivers a right hand to the face of hinata that cause her to lossen her grip. 

Sasuke gets up to his feet and grabs hinata by her tights and pulls her up and plants a knee to her plush gut and drops kick her to the ropes.

'Damn it,he want quit will he?'she tought before getting wide eyed as she saw sasuke came rushing towards her and hits a clothesline flipping her over and out the ring.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and turned to hanabi with a smirk he slowly walked over her and move and grabs her kegs and applies a boston crab submission hold,applying pressure on the back as hanabi screams.

Sasuke growl and chuckled as he lets go and pulls her by her hair and grabs her by the throat with one hand and lifts her up,activated his next level sharingan with delight."You think that cowardly cheep tactics can beat me you think just a few double team maneuvers can stop an uchiha."sauke said smirking and chokeslams her and begins to choke her,grinning.

Staring at the female ref he chuckled as she started her count and sasuke lets go,standing up and backing away, but not before stomping her gut repeatedly and pulls her to the middle of the dong and goes for an arrogant cover,smirking at hinata who recovered from beging kicked in the gut by the uchiha. 

Hanabi kicks out at two bit it made sauske more eager,licking his lips with and turned to hanabi who was slowly backing away pretending to be scared,begging sasuke, the uchiha slowy walked,showing an arrogant look and as he went close to lift her up,she delivered a kick to the face,,causing sasuke to move away and drops on one knee while hanabi slowly gets to her to her feet and goes for a hard hook to the gut,and grabs him by the hair and tights and spun him around before driving him into a ring post,raming his bad arm into the post.

Hanabi does a shimmy,showing oof her lovehandles and waist,shaking her bolbs and plushed tummy before flipping her hair, she weakly strutted her stuff tags in hinata by slapping her breast and hinata gets in.

She smirked,showing her narcissistic side,not showing any pity for sasuke's suffering and took joy as she laughs.


End file.
